


Let's Share a Bed

by Aeniel



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling kagehina, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this I wanted them to interact, I hope it's cute because if it's not I'm gonna cry, I just wrote this and I'm posting cause I can, Izuku is nervous, Kagehina and tododeku live together, Kagehina is stupid as always, Love Confessions, M/M, Seriously it's nothing more just fluff and stupid boys, Sharing a Bed, Shouto regrets his every life choice, no beta we die like men, oh god they were roomates, please bear with me, second chapter is just tddk, tags are a mess, they be cute, they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeniel/pseuds/Aeniel
Summary: Oh God, Izuku thinks.It can’t end well.Tobio and Shouyou share a bed.Shouto is blunt.Izuku is a mess.Just four university students being your usual university students (in love).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was with me for too long... So I just went and wrote it. I didn't want it to be long, because I would never finish it, so it's... it's short. I hope you like it anyways. It was a nice break from writing. I started writing chapter 14 for "Enough" and chapter 2 for "Smells like home", but they will probably be longer than what I usually write, so please bear with me! I hope you like this little weird thing I wrote on a whim, lmao.
> 
> Here's my Twitter if you wanna talk ♥ - @Aeniel10

The four of them stand in the room, looking at each other with confused expressions. Well, Tobio looks more irritated than confused, while Izuku looks like he's about to faint, but he tries to hang in there, because what can go wrong?

Apparently, everything.

"Why the fuck is there only _one_ bed in this room?" Tobio asks, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Shouto only shrugs, Izuku gulps loudly and it's Shouyou who answers him.

"Stop making that face, Kageyama, you're scaring them!" He yells, slamming his back.

"Hey!"

Tobio grabs his head and clenches a hand on his hair, pulling it with more force than it’s considered affectionate.

"Don't hit me, dumbass!"

"I'm not scared," Shouto cuts in, unmoved.

"Shhh. He's handling it," Izuku whispers, blushing when Shouto starts staring at him with a question in his eyes. He didn’t realize he got so close to him, so he takes a small step back, looking away awkwardly.

"It doesn't look like it," Shouto mutters, eyeing him with a look Izuku can’t exactly read. "But sure."

Shouyou finally manages to escape Tobio's hold and he sticks out his tongue, taking a few steps back when Tobio glares at him.

"Are you sure they're friends?" Shouto asks Izuku.

"That's what they told me," he answers in high-pitched voice, doubting his whole existence.

"Do you regret agreeing to this without getting to know them first?"

Silence.

"...Maybe a little."

Shouto stares at him.

"I'm sure it'll get better."

Shouto raises an eyebrow.

Tobio smacks Shouyou's head, causing him to let out a loud yelp.

Izuku winces.

"Or not."

"What are we going to do with _this_?" Tobio asks eventually, shifting his gaze and looking straight at the other two university students that he's going to share a flat with. Well, they had a wonderful start with the whole thing. One bed, really? How cliche is this?

"Well, we can just buy another bed. Or get it from somewhere. B-But..." Izuku’s voice dies in his throat, his nervousness for everyone in the room to see.

"But it's probably too late to do that today. Right?" He finishes the sentence for Izuku, noticing his anxiety immediately. Izuku sends him a small, thankful smile that makes him happier than he’d be ever able to admit out loud. "So either two of us are sharing a bed or someone sleeps on the floor. Or the carpet."

"Oh, Kageyama and I can share a bed! We used to sleep in small, cramped rooms with our whole team on the summer camps and other outings like that. It's almost the same!" Shouyou answers, smiling brightly. It'll be fun, just like old times! Well, maybe not exactly, but he doesn't see a problem at all. They're friends, so they can do that much, right?

"I don't wanna deal with you, dumbass. You're probably gonna drool all over me."

Shouyou gasps.

"I don't _drool_! Actually, I don't want to sleep with you anyways! You're probably going to push me off the bed in your sleep!"

"What? You're the one who would do something like that. You'd probably move around all night like a freaking monkey."

"You wanna bet?"

There's a challenge in Shouyou's voice and Tobio would be damned if he didn't take it.

If Izuku panics, seeing them looking ready to fight, he hides it well.

"Guys, maybe—"

"Sure. But it's not fair," Tobio answers, "to _you_. I basically already won. I don't really see the need to check who's right because it's clear to me." He smirks, getting a loud, offended _hmph_ from his best friend.

"If you're so confident then prove it, Stupidyama!"

"Okay then!" Tobio yells back. "I'm taking the left side!"

"Great! I'm going to lay a blanket on the floor next to my side to be ready to fall when you push me off in your sleep!"

"Keep on dreaming, dumbass!"

"Oh, believe me, _I will_. I'm going to dream in a sleep so deep that I won't even move a finger!"

 _Oh God_ , Izuku thinks. _It can’t end well._ He’s just hoping he won’t have to calm down two yelling adults in the middle of the night.

***

The next day, when Izuku and Shouto come to check up on them, they become speechless the moment they enter the room.

"Should we... wake them up?" Shouto asks.

"N-No... I think it's better not to intervene."

When they last saw them, they were on the opposite sides of the bed, as far from each other as it was possible.

And now, they're cuddling.

Well. It's not something that Izuku should pry into. Especially that they both look so calm... So different than the day before, when they were arguing and shouting at each other.

Now that Izuku thinks about it, he’s used to sensing even the slightest changes in someone's mood, partially thanks to Shouto, who's not really expressive, and partially because that's just how he is.

So when he looks at Tobio's face, he realizes it's probably the first time he sees Tobio smile. It's so small he'd probably miss it if he wasn't so good at noticing things.

When Shouyou snuggles his face into Tobio's chest, letting out a small, relaxed sigh, Izuku _really_ feels like he needs to leave. It's not for him to see. And it's so embarrassing to witness this... affection, when the two don't even realize someone sees it.

"Let's go before they wake up," Shouto says before Izuku has a chance to suggest it himself.

"Yeah. Please," he agrees, cheeks slightly pink. He’d die if they woke up now and saw them looking at… whatever this is.

He feels Shouto stare at him.

"Now I regret I didn't suggest that we share this bed," he says.

Huh?

_Huh?_

"Huh?" Izuku breathes out.

Shouto keeps moving, entering their room and closing the door behind him.

Izuku hears an echo in his mind.

Now I regret I didn't suggest that we share this bed.

Now I regret I didn't suggest that _we share this bed_.

 _We_ share this bed.

_We. Share. Bed._

Izuku’s breath catches in his throat.

"N-No way..."

When he raises his hands, it’s to cover his face that apparently caught on fire.

And maybe to hide his smile as well.

Maybe.

If maybe means definitely, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooooo I needed to take my mind off my finals and this fic is like, the most chill one that I've ever written so I wrote part two on a whim. I don't really do any planning for this fic so it was relaxing, just writing whatever came to my mind. I didn't intend for it to be more than one shot but here we are lmao
> 
> It's only tododeku this time though
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter! @Aeniel10

Shouto jolts awake at the loud _crack_ that echoes in the room. He looks around, still half asleep, but also alarmed in case it's an emergency. It's too dark to see what might have been the source of the sound, but it doesn't happen again, so he thinks that maybe he just imagined it. Maybe it was a part of his dream, a dream he's already forgotten.

His heart skips a beat when he hears a pained groan from the other side of the room.

"Midoriya?" He asks, sitting in his futon, but not standing up just yet. He looks in his friend's direction, trying to make out what exactly happened.

"Todoroki?" Izuku asks back. Shouto heats another _crack_ , softer this time, and Izuku hisses.

"What is it?" Shouto asks, getting more anxious with every passing second. "Are you okay? Did you fall off the bed?"

It doesn't explain the loud sound, but it's the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Ah," another _crack_ , "no, it's not that. I think... I think I broke my bed."

Well, Shouto didn't expect _that_.

He stares into Izuku's direction long enough to be able to tell that indeed, his bed seemed to be... lower than before. It must've collapsed during his sleep and the sound woke both of them up.

"Are you hurt?" Shouto asks, ready to get up and help with any injuries it might have caused. "Do you want me to turn on the lights?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm alright!" Izuku assures him in a slightly panicked tone. Shouto can't see his face clearly from where he's sitting, but he can tell Izuku's flustered all the same. He wants to tell him he's not bothered and that it's not his fault, but decides to keep it for himself and let Izuku continue.

"It didn't even hurt that much, it just startled me. Don't turn on the lights, I can see well enough. I'll just... sleep on the floor. I'll take the the duvet, too."

Shouto sends him a skeptical look, even if Izuku most likely can't see it. He looks around with a sigh before asking:

"Where?"

Their flat is quite small. One bathroom, one kitchen and two rooms, one for Tobio and Shouyou and one for Izuku and Shouto. The rooms aren't big either. There is hardly any place for two beds - a mattress in Shouto's case - one desk and a wardrobe. Shouto can't see a free spot for Izuku to crash on for the night.

Izuku gulps and lets out an awkward laugh, probably realizing all of that shortly after Shouto does.

"Fair point," he agrees, standing up. "I can sleep under the desk. Or I'll just sleep in the kitchen. It's only for tonight, anyway."

He starts folding his duvet, careful not to put his weight on the bed and make it fall down even further.

"You're not sleeping on the floor, Midoriya. And most certainly not in the kitchen. It's cold there, you're going to get sick." Shouto sighs, making Izuku turn his head in his direction curiously. "The mattress is wide enough for two people. Come on," he says, lifting his duvet as in invitation for Izuku to lay next to him.

Even from here he can see Izuku's face heat up.

"B-B-B-Bu—"

"None of that. Come here or wake up our roommates and ask if they can share with you instead. Choose."

"These are hardly even options," Izuku groans.

"Well they're the only ones you have."

It's not hard to predict his choice, but Shouto is still kind of worried. If Izuku feels better with waking up the students he's met only recently than with sleeping next to Shouto for one night, it'd be a painful sting to his heart.

He feels himself tense when he hears steps echoing in the room. Izuku slowly approaches him, kneeling next to the mattress with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Scoot over," he says quietly, looking anywhere but at Shouto's face.

Shouto silently complies, moving to the side and watching as Izuku lies down on the mattress next to him. He didn't lie, it's wide enough for two people, but it's still pretty small, so they can't avoid being so close that their sides are touching.

He thinks he can hear Izuku's heart racing, but then again, he's not really sure if it's not just his own.

"Goodnight," Shouto manages to say after being frozen in a sudden panic for who knows how long. At least his voice sounds normal.

"G-Goodnight."

Shouto can feel Izuku is tense, but he realizes he's the same. He's been holding his breath without even realizing.

Izuku turns on the side and when Shouto turns his head, he can only see his back and a bush of green curls splattered on the pillow.

Shouto turns on the side as well, staring into the back of Izuku's head. He really wants to hold him.

_Hm._

The thought doesn't surprise him. It's a bit embarrassing, but it's not like it's the first time he's thought that.

Would it freak Izuku out if he wrapped his arms around him right now?

Would he just let him do it?

Does he want it too?

Shouto doesn't always take the risk. He tries to use logic, tries to obey the rules, tries to stand before the line, but there are moment when he just lets go. When he doesn't think, doesn't dwell on the advantages and the disadvantages.

 _Seems like this is one of these moments_ , he thinks, moving closer to Izuku, his hands wrapping around the boy's waist hesitantly.

For a second, there is only silence. It feels like none of them is breathing.

"W-W-What are you doing, T-Todoroki?" Izuku asks nervously, but he doesn't move away. He doesn't tell Shouto to back off.

Shouto hugs him tighter.

"Spooning you, obviously."

He doesn't feel as confident as he sounds, but then again, Izuku has no way of knowing it.

"S-S-S-S-Sp—"

It seems like he broke Izuku.

"Midoriya, I'm pretty sure you're already aware of the fact that I like you."

"What?!" The yelp that comes out of Izuku's mouth is loud enough to startle both of them, and Shouto's sure that if he wasn't holding him in place right now, the boy would be looking at him with wide eyes.

"I said—"

"I know what you said!" Izuku squeals before Shouto manages to finish the sentence. He brings his hands to his face as if to hide it, but that would be pointless since Shouto can't see it right now anyway. "You.... You can't just say that!"

"I can't?" Shouto tries not to sound disappointed.

"Well... I mean, not in the bad way... It's just embarrassing..."

_Oh? So he's not put off, just embarrassed?_

"Okay."

"But yeah... I h-had my suspicions t-that... you might like me... I f-feel the same."

The last sentence is spoken so quickly and quietly that Shouto only manages to understand because he's so close to the source of the sound.

Shouto sits up suddenly, putting both of his hands on the pillow between Izuku's head and the boy yelps in surprise, falling on his back and looking up at him from behind his fingers. His hands are still glued to his face as if he doesn't want Shouto to see what expression he has right now.

Shouto's heart is beating so loud he's pretty sure Izuku can hear it, but it's okay, because he can hear Izuku's heart racing just as fast as his own.

Even in the darkness Shouto doesn't miss the way Izuku's face flushes when he grabs his hands and pulls them away from his face gently.

Shouto stares at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open, frozen in disbelief. When he offered Izuku a place next to him he didn't expect it to go this way. But this is everything he could've asked for, really.

"Todoroki, you're scaring me."

 _Oh._ He's been staring for too long, hasn't he? But he needs to know for sure.

"Say that again."

Izuku blinks, confused.

"You're scaring me...?"

"No, what you said before that."

Shouto didn't even think it'd be possible for Izuku to flush even harder.

"I feel the same."

Shouto smiles.

"I'm glad."

Izuku looks like he's either going to explode or burst into tears, but he goes perfectly still when Shouto brings his hands to his mouth and places a soft kiss on his knuckles.

He gasps, feeling a jolt of something he can't name down his spine, but even if Shouto's boldness makes him shy, he's also happy as ever. He looks away, too embarrassed to look him in the eye, but then Shouto lets out a short, amused laugh and Izuku _pouts_. He finally looks him in the eye, looks at him and _pouts_.

Shouto can't help but think he doesn't deserve someone so adorable.

"I feel like you're enjoying it way too much," Izuku says, trying to free his hands from Shouto's hold, but Shouto doesn't let him, instead bringing his hands to his lips again and gaining another squeal from the boy under him.

"Maybe I am."

A frustrated groan slips through Izuku's lips.

"You're lucky that I like you so much," he mumbles. "Stop teasing me and go to sleep," he adds, clearer this time.

Shouto melts.

He nods and lies down on his side, wrapping his arms around Izuku like before. The only difference is that now he doesn't hesitate. Not even one bit.

He feels a comforting warmth sweep through him as Izuku's hands move to his chest to cover Shouto's hands.

"Goodnight," he whispers.

Shouto could argue. It's not a good night, it's the best night. _Whoever made this shitty and easy to break bed, thank you._

"Goodnight," Shouto answers, nuzzling the back of Izuku's neck.

Before he falls back asleep, there is one thought that makes its way to his head with a stubborn certainty.

_I'm not letting him buy a new bed._


End file.
